Songs for You
by ohbeautifuldelilah
Summary: Even after all this time, she wanted to hear him say those three words.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Special A_/_SA _and am making no profit whatsoever from this story.

March 15, 2008, Saturday—

"And you're still tuning in to SXFM, your one-stop radio station for everything hip and happening! Tonight, we've got a special treat for all of you Yamamoto Fans! With the _Yamamoto 2.0 _concert tonight, the Hakusen Dome is sure to be packed, right, Minori-san?" the 30-something male anchor of the hit segment _Minori and Maki Tonight_ ecstatically said, immediately hooking everyone with the mention of the Yamamoto twins' one-night only concert. "That's right, Maki-san! That's the place to be tonight! And if you're sitting at home, _without_ a ticket, we've got you covered! Just call us at 450-6800 and answer the following question correctly and you get two front row tickets to the _Yamamoto 2.0_ concert!" Minori Kana, the female half of SXFM's popular duo, held onto the tickets as she announced the details of their contest. She knew how difficult it was to get these premium tickets since they were sold out hours into the announcement of the said concert. But these were especially prized because of the week-long negotiation their station had with the Y Entertainment group regarding the price of the tickets and rights to freely give it away to any of their 500,000 listeners. A front row ticket could easily cost hundreds of thousands of yen but no matter how much they promised to pay, the managers wouldn't have any of it. So imagine their surprise when they received a call one day from the Yamamoto twins themselves, agreeing to giving two front-row tickets for _free_ with just one condition.

_"Name your price." The head of SXFM expertly asked, hands already tingling from the money they'll make when call rates rise exponentially on the night they announce the giveaway._

_"You won't need to pay." Jun Yamamoto, the younger of the twins, said coolly. "These contests usually require the participants to answer a question correctly, right?"_

_"Ah, y-yes." He stuttered, shocked by the fact that they won't have to pay for anything._

_"Then please," a soft, feather-like voice fluttered in his ears—it was Megumi Yamamoto's voice. "Let them answer this,"_

"Alright, let's not make them wait any longer, Minori-san! The question is…" he paused for effect, and, in one quick breath, "What was Megumi Yamamoto's debut single?

_At the Conference Room A, on the topmost floor of Saiga Corp. Tower—_

A knock on the door jolted Saiga Yahiro awake from his much-needed power nap.

"Who is it?" he asks, forehead carefully rested on his intertwined fingers and elbows still atop his haphazard pile of financial reports.

"It's Sato, sir." On the other side of the door, his secretary replies calmly, despite the mountain of documents he carried. "I brought the documents you asked for." And then, enlightenment struck him.

"Come in." with that, Sato enters in a slow stride, careful not to drop any important document.

Standing up, he meets his secretary halfway and immediately relieves him of the heavy load. "Are these complete?" he inquires even as he is already scanning the 9-inch pile of documents.

"Yes. The files regarding the Tetsuya—Tsuji meeting are there as well."

"Alright, you may leave now." He says, not looking at him, as his secretary is used to. Beginning on his work, he didn't even notice that his secretary had not left.

"What is it?" lifting his gaze up from a colorful graph of the year's sales, he saw Sato hold out a crisp, white envelope in front of him. "What's this?"

"A messenger from Y Entertainment delivered this a while ago, sir." He laid the envelope on top of his desk immediately and, sensing the sudden tension in the air, excused himself.

The reason for the sudden tension, of course, was the information written on the back of the envelope:

_To – Saiga Yahiro_

_From – Yamamoto Megumi_

Thoroughly surprised, Yahiro leaned back and covered his mouth with one hand and used the other to hold up the envelope. He knew now that he wouldn't have yet another sleepless night because of the stack of documents that just came in but because of this seemingly harmless letter.


End file.
